


Dirty Owls

by growligan



Category: Watchmen - All Media Types
Genre: Costume Kink, D/s, M/M, Older Man/Younger Man, owl sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:01:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21609508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/growligan/pseuds/growligan
Summary: Hollis wasn't sure how to react to the sight that assaulted his poor eyes. But he knew one thing: Daniel would not get away with this.
Relationships: Hollis Mason/Dan Dreiberg
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	Dirty Owls

Daniel felt like a dirty little owl. He knew that what he was doing was wrong, and yet, it felt so good. It had been going on for some time now. Ever so often when he knew Hollis was busy, he’d sneak into the older vigilante’s house and put on his Nite Owl costume.

It gave Daniel a kick that wasn’t quite sexual but almost (okay, it was sexual, but Daniel was still in denial about liking men, so he refused to admit it to himself) to wear such a time honored piece of clothing. Knowing all the adventures Hollis had gotten up to in it, all the crimes he had stopped and people he had killed, made Daniel’s small penis harden in a way that few other things did. Daniel had a hard time getting it up, but whenever he was wearing Hollis’ Nite Owl costume, it seemed his impotence magically went away.

In a way, wearing the suit made Daniel feel like as if he himself became Nite Owl, a virile man in his prime. Daniel was eighteen so he wasn’t quite in his prime yet but he was getting there.

Looking into the mirror, the lad tightened his little arm muscles and flexed. It was arousing watching the owl in the mirror show off his body in such a self-confident way, and while Daniel knew that it was himself in the mirror, some primal part of him still chose to recognize the sight of an alpha male and wanted to submit to him.

Daniel reached down and cupped the crotchy part of the owl suit.

”Yeah baby...” he whispered to his reflection. ”You ready for some action you dirty criminal?”

”Oh no mister Nite Owl” he replied in a shrill tone, getting into character as he spoke. ”Don’t hurt me, you mighty vigilante. Oh no!”

”But you’ve been bad” said Daniel, switching back to his Hollis voice, the scolding infliction in it making him wince as he switched to the criminal’s voice again.

”I am so very sorry mister Nite Owl sir” he whined shrillily. ”I won’t do it again.”

”I’m going to have to punish you” Daniel said in his Hollis voice while he rubbed harder at his penis through the owl fabric. A wet stain was beginning to form on it and it made his fingers feel moist.

”Oh no please I will do anything” Daniel begged himself in the shrill voice. ”Don’t hurt me sir Owl.”

”Get down on your knees you gross little monster” Hollis-Daniel commanded and knelt down to obey himself, jumping back and forth between the headspaces of the two characters.

”W-what do you want me to do...” asked criminal-Dan in a weak voice that still somehow managed to be deep with arousal.

”Suck my dick you little slut” ordered the dominant part of Daniel that spoke in Hollis voice.

”Y-yes mister Owl man...” whimpered Daniel and shoved a finger into his mouth to suck on while he rubbed vigorously at his own member.

Right then the door opened and Hollis stepped inside. He saw his young protegée knelt down in front of his hallway mirror, wearing his Nite Owl costume while seemingly engaged in some bizarre sexual fantasy.

”Daniel what the fuck are you doing???” asked Hollis in disbelief.

Daniel got so scared that he ejaculated.

”I’m sleep walking!” he tried but he knew that he had been caught in the act. He could only pray that Hollis would be nicer than the version of him that he just had played...


End file.
